Glee significa familia
by hijademorfeo
Summary: La vida de Lucy Q. Fabray no ha sido un camino de rosas, si no mas bien de espinas. Sin embargo todo eso cambia cuando se muda a Lima y conozce a la HBIC del Mckinley, Santana López, quien por una extraña razón la protegerá a capa y espada, ante la sorpresa de amigos, enemigos y el resto del instituto. [Rating M por temas de adultos y alguna que otra cosa]
1. Prólogo

Como siempre digo '' Lo prometido es deuda''.

Esta es mi versión de Glee, por lo tanto no esperéis que siga mucho la (mierda) de línea argumental que sus creadores han seguido.

[Pido disculpas si alguien se ha sentido ofendido con mis primeras frases, pero a quien queremos engañar, por más que nos guste o haya gustado la serie, podrían haberla hecho mucho mejor.]

Espero que os guste y no olvideis de dejar Review, follow y esas cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo:<strong>

Mudarse de una ciudad suele ser algo bastante difícil, sobre todo para un adolescente; perder el contacto con tus amigos de siempre, no poder volver a pasear por los lugares que antes eran cotidianos... en fin, cambiar todo lo que conoces por lo desconocido. Sin embargo para Lucy Q. Fabray, no es tan terrible.

Ella nunca ha sido el tipo de chica extrovertida, popular y con docenas de amigos. Ella es diferente, es esa chica que a sus 15 años, no que es arreglarse para un fiesta, no ha probado alcohol y por consiguiente no ha experimentado una de esas temidas **resacas** al día siguiente, tampoco sabe sobre cosquilleos en el estómago o besos. A decir verdad no sabe mucho sobre las cosas que hacen los chicos y chicas de su edad.

Lucy es el tipo de chica que encontrarías en una biblioteca en pleno mes de Julio, aunque fuera haga un sol de mil demonios y no porque haya reprobado alguna asignatura, si no por la simple razón de que siempre ha considerado cualquier biblioteca pública, su hogar, al menos más que esa horrible casa donde solo se respira odio, tristeza, manipulación...

Lucy no se crió en un hogar donde se respira felicidad y con unos padres amorosos, que se adoran mutuamente.; no ha tenido tanta suerte. Su padre no es el nuevo candidato al ''padre de año'' y para ser sinceros, está a años luz de ser un padre regular. Lleva los últimos 27 años preocupado por su carrera política y dar la imagen de familia perfecta. Por otro lado está Judy, su madre. Posiblemente la única persona, junto a su hermana, que si ha demostrado querer a Lucy, sin embargo; demasiado débil, crédula, empática y con unos profundos valores cristianos, como para escapar de un matrimonio sin amor.

Lucy también tiene una hermana mayor, que la adora con toda su alma, su nombre es Frannie. Ella se mudó a Boston hace unos años, tras acabar la escuela secundaria, fue admitida en el MIT, lo que le sirvió para escapar de allí, dejando sola a su 'little bear', como siempre ha llamado a Lucy, a quien solo ve el día de navidad o en su cumpleaños.

Por todo ello, cuando Russel anunció que se mudaban a un pequeño pueblo de Ohio, llamado Lima, Lucy ni se inmutó. Ella creía que todo sería igual a Savannah. Ella sería la chica nueva, esa con gafas, ropa de nerd, la paria social, sin amigos y con calificaciones perfectas. Una chica que apenas se estaba acostumbrando a su nuevo cuerpo y que tenía que rehacer su minada autoestima, en una ciudad llena de extraños.

Pero a veces toda tu vida puede cambiar con una simple frase, en su caso, no fue algo que dijo ella, si no algo que una hermosa latina de ojos oscuros dijo, tras ver como dos chicos del equipo de futbol, le arrojaron a Lucy un Slushie a la cara, el primer día de clase.

- _**Tenéis 10 segundos para desaparecer de mi vista, una vez pasado ese tiempo os patearé las pelotas y la próxima vez que os vea hacerle algo o intentarlo, me aseguraré de arruinaros la vida.**_

Lucy alzó la vista y cuando vio como ella le sonreía y enseguida lo supo, supo que pasase lo que pasase, jamás volvería a sentir lo mismo, mirando otros ojos.


	2. Chapter 1:Un ángel latino

Capitulo 1:

SI hay una edad difícil para una mudanza, sin duda es la adolescencia. Cuando un crío de 15 años lleva toda la vida en el mismo lugar y con la misma gente, es realmente complicado convencerle de que un cambio de aires y gente nueva puede resultar una buena idea.

Pero por suerte o desgracia los padres de Quinn no han tenido ni siquiera que pensar en usar ese argumento. Quizás porque Quinn no es como todos los adolescentes de su edad, a decir verdad es demasiado madura, responsable, meticulosa… para ser una adolescente.

Ella es esa chica tímida cuyo mejor amigo es un viejo ejemplar de ''20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada'' cuyas hojas han empezado a amarillear debido a su antigüedad.

Si, vale puede que parezca algo rara, pero… ¿Quien no lo es a los 15?

No la puedes culpar por ello, al fin y al cabo el único referente que ha tenido en su vida es su hermana Frannie (al menos hasta que se mudó) y no es que ella fuese en tipo de adolescente que se salta clases, llega a casa a las tantas y al día siguiente tiene una resaca de mil demonios.

No, su hermana era un adulto en el cuerpo de una chica y Quinn se crió pensando que eso era lo que se esperaba de ella y aunque en cierto modo así era, estaba empezando a creer que se estaba perdiendo demasiadas cosas.

Así que cuando sus padres le comentaron su mudanza, creyó que podía ser el momento perfecto para vivir algo nuevo.

El mismo día que llegaron a Lima, Ohio, corrió al instituto a formalizar su traslado. Sin embargo para nada se esperaba aquel recibimiento que estaban a punto de darle.

Atravesó las puertas del viejo edificio y caminó por los pasillos de su nuevo instituto con una confianza nunca antes vista en ella, probablemente debida a su conjunto mas actual: una falda negra de tablas, una camisa color beige con siluetas de elegantes aves, medias negras y unos zapatos Oxford del mismo color. Su cabello había abandonado su habitual recogido en forma de moño, dejándolo libre. Lo único que quedaba de su antigua forma de vestir eran sus inseparables gafas de pasta negras y un colgante con cruz que llevaba colgada al cuello, un regalo que le había hecho su abuela, cuando Quinn había cumplido 8 años.

Sin embargo su nueva apariencia no le sirvió de nada cuando dos chicos altos, vestidos con las cazadoras del equipo de fútbol le arrojaron dos Slushies de Lima por encima.

Las risas y los murmullos inundaron el lugar por lo que le pareció una eternidad y tan pronto como llegaron se fueron, dejando el pasillo en un silencio sepulcral, salvo por las risas de los dos chicos que le había arrojado las bebidas.

Quinn no se había movido del sitio, en parte al shock, el miedo y a que estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas en no llorar.

Sin embargo el ambiente cambió de pronto y esas dos risas que le estaban taladrando el cerebro desaparecieron, aunque ellos seguían a menos de un metro de ella y Quinn no fue consciente de cambio hasta que vio a ambos muchachos mirar con auténtico pavor a la muchacha que llevaba unos segundos a su lado.

-Tenéis 10 segundos para desaparecer de mi vista, una vez pasado ese tiempo os patearé las pelotas y la próxima vez que os vea hacerle algo o intentarlo, me aseguraré de arruinaros la vida-dijo sin gritar pero con ira en su voz y visiblemente reflejada en su rostro.

-Santana...nosotros-intentó decir uno de los muchachos.

-Ya habéis perdido 5 segundos-dijo todavía en tono calmado pero lanzándoles cuchillos con la mirada.

Ambos huyeron del lugar tan rápido como les permitieron las piernas y cuando Ella dejó de hacer contacto visual con ellos, la gente desapareció del pasillo con la misma rapidez que sus compañeros.

-Gra...Gracias- logró decir Quinn quien empezaba a tiritar debido a que tenía la camisa totalmente empapada.

Santana la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa amable justo antes de tomarla de la mano.

-Ven voy a ayudarte a quitarte todo eso de encima-dijo tirando de ella hacia el baño mas cercano.

Interiormente Quinn seguía maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpida como para creer que un simple cambio de ropa y una ciudad nueva cambiarían su vida.

Ya en el baño Quinn se apoyó en el lavabo y reunió el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

-¿Crees que me podrías dejar sola? -dijo con un hilo de voz, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Santana la oyese y la mirase como herida, haciendo que Quinn se sintiese culpable.

-Agradezco lo que has hecho por mi, pero seguro que vas a llegar tarde a clase por mi culpa y No me sentiría bien si consigues un castigo por quedarte a ayudarme-dijo intentando arreglar su metedura de pata.

Santana la miró con dulzura y sacó de su bolsa de deportes una pequeña toalla de color rojo que apoyó gentilmente contra la mejilla derecha de Quinn.

-No te preocupes por eso, tengo español y como comprenderás es una signatura que tengo convalidada- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Quinn alzó la vista y por primera vez, vio como era realmente su salvadora. Miles de palabras golpeaban su cerebro intentando dar una definición exacta de lo que estaba contemplando: Guapa? no era suficiente, quizás hermosa… no sin duda era algo más. Continuó así un rato, desechando cualquier palabra que no se acercase suficiente a definirla.

OH, pero no hay palabras para hacerlo. Frente a ella se encontraba una adolescente increíblemente hermosa, de rasgos claramente latinos un cuerpo de escándalo. Una auténtica diosa caminando por la tierra.

-Santana- dijo la latina sonriéndole levemente a Quinn , mientras le quitaba con suavidad los restos de granizado de la cara.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Quinn confundida debido a que la voz de su salvadora la había traído de vuelta de su estado de trance.

Santana se mordió el lado izquierdo de su labios inferior tratando de no reírse, pero por más que lo intentó acabó riéndose. Normalmente se habría molestado por lo embobada que parecía la chica enfrente suya, pero por alguna extraña razón que todavía desconocía, le encantaba tener ese efecto en la menuda rubia.

-Me llamo Santana-dijo ella cuando se percató de que Quinn había bajado su cabeza avergonzada.

-Mi nombre es Quinn-dijo la rubia casi en un susurro.

-Es un placer conocerte Quinn- dijo Santana sonriendo, algo que Quinn no alcanzó a ver debido a que todavía se sentía demasiado avergonzada para mirar a la animadora a los ojos.

Entonces el cuerpo de Santana hizo un movimiento que la propia latina vio como ajeno. Puso las yemas de los demos indice pulgar y corazón de su mano izquierda sobre las lineas de la mandíbula de Quinn y ligeramente empujaron el rostro de la rubia de forma que sus ojos marrones y los verdes de su acompañante se reuniesen por primera vez.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Cheerio cuando esos ojos verdes conectaron con los suyos, sentía como si de pronto se hubiese teletrasportado a un espeso y hermoso bosque en algún lugar perdido en la faz de la tierra.

Sus cuerpos se movían sin que ellas lo notasen, habían caído en una especie de embrujo del que no podían escapar, al menos no hasta que alguien las interrumpió cuando sus labios estaban a punto de conectarse.

-Boobs Mc Gee, todos sabemos que a nadie le gusta la permanente de Schuester pero si tenías pensado faltar a su clase, te habría puesto ejercicios extra en la practica-Dijo Sue sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Quinn.

-No estoy faltando a nada, tengo español convalidada y estaba ayudando a nuestra nueva estudiante-dijo, forzando a Sue a reparar en la muchacha cuya ropa seguía cubierta de Granizado.

-A otra con eso, Lo que tú querías es limpiarle las amígdalas- dijo Sue en un tono socarrón.

Santana puso los ojos antes de Sue envió Clase.

-Creo que tu eres la chica nueva..Quinn, Quinn Fabray.

-Si señora- Dijo Quinn nerviosa.

-Me gustas y eso es algo que no pasa muy a menudo- dijo sonriéndole, mientras mentía la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo y sacaba una llave que tendió a Quinn- Recorre el pasillo hasta el final y gira a la derecha, baja las primeras escaleras que veas y una vez llegues abajo, abre la puerta 602. Es el vestuario de mis animadoras, allí tienes unas duchas y una lavadora. Además puedes tomar un uniforme y unas deportivas prestadas mientras tu ropa se lava.

-Muchas gracias señora-Dijo Quinn agradecida.

-No me las des- dijo caminando fuera del baño. Ah y a partir de ahora, llámame entrenadora.


	3. Chapter 2: Incómodos encuentros

Se que es un poco corto, pero como os dije estoy teniendo problemas a la hora de escribir y me paso la vida re-escribiendo una y otra vez ? Espero que os guste y que para finales de semana o antes tenga el siguiente (con suerte más largo que este)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2:<p>

Una vez llegó al vestuario, Quinn se despojó de esas prendas pegajosas y las puso dentro del tambor de la primera lavadora. Tomó una toalla y un uniforme prestados, antes de encaminarse a la última ducha del vestuario. Corrió la cortina, adentrándose en el pequeño cubículo y dejando que el agua fría desentumeciese todos sus músculos desde el cuello a los tobillos.

Pensar en tener una nueva vida, no era una idea tan descabellada, era lo que cualquiera en sus situación hubiese imaginado; Sin embargo, luego de lo ocurrido... no sabía que era lo que debía hacer.

El cambio de imagen no había surtido el efecto que ella esperaba. Quizás había sido muy optimista, tal vez necesitaba hacer algo más extremo, algo que no fuese para nada esperado...algo que no gritase NERD por sus cuatro costados.

Retiró los últimos restos de granizado de su pelo rubio y se envolvió en la toalla que había tomado antes; la cual apenas le tapaba desde el pecho a la mitad del muslo. Corrió la cortina y frente a ella se encontró a Santana con un montón de uniformes en las manos. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, un tono rojo cubrió las mejillas de ambas, pero ese tono rojo se volvió más poderoso en las mejillas de la latina, una vez sus curiosos ojos recorrieron aquella maravilla que se presentaba frente a ella.

-Oh dios mio- dijo Santana quien en un segundo se tapó los ojos y se dio la vuelta- No sabía que estabas aquí, solo he venido a sacar los uniformes de la lavadora y ponerlos a secar- dijo con un nerviosismo impropio de ella.

Quinn esbozó una sonrisa, ya que verla tan nerviosa por algo tan sumamente normal. No es que fuera la primera que se cruzaba con alguien en unas duchas, pero si era la primera vez que alguien le echaba una mirada de arriba a abajo, estando con tan poca ropa. Sin duda Santana había sido un poco descarada, sin embargo a Quinn no podía importarle menos... aunque no sabía el porqué de ello.

-Hey, vamos no es para tanto- dijo Quinn con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Ehhh... yo... Te voy a dejar que te cambies, nos vemos por ahí- dijo saliendo a toda prisa del vestuario.

Una vez Santana salió de allí se apoyó contra la pared mas cercana y trató de tranquilizar a su agitado corazón que no paraba de golpear contra su pecho. Sin duda había notado su belleza cuando la había visto recorrer el pasillo con una confianza envidiable, pero ahora podía decir sin ningún tipo de dudas que Quinn era el ser humano más hermoso que había tenido la dicha de contemplar.

Solo esperaba que tuvieran pocas clases juntas, por el bien de sus calificaciones.

Por otro lado, Quinn seguía dándole vueltas a que podía ser eso que cambiase su vida y como si una fuerza sobrenatural la empujase, sus ojos se posaron sobre el uniforme que había tomado prestado casi media hora después.

-Oh dios.. eso es- dijo tomando el uniforme rojo y blanco entre sus manos- Tu eres mi solución dijo hablándole a la pequeña prenda.

Se vistió y dejó su propia ropa a secar, antes de dirigirse al despacho de Sue Sylvester.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y esperó hasta que la entrenadora dijese que podía pasar.

-¿Que te trae por aquí Barbie?- dijo Sue nada más Quinn asomó la cabeza.

-Entrenadora, quería saber si todavía podía hacer las pruebas para el equipo- Dijo Quinn mostrando toda la seguridad que no sabía que tenía hasta aquel momento.

-Las pruebas fueron hace un tiempo, pero voy a dejar que acudas a un par de nuestros entrenamientos, si en menos de una semana te aprendes todas las coreografías, me pensaré si te dejo entrar. Por el momento vas a hacer algo diferente. Mi última asistente se graduó el pasado curso y necesito a alguien que se ocupe de las cosas menores dentro del equipo. Por mucho que me guste explotar a Boobs Mc Gee , No puedo tener a la capitana atendiendo a asuntos menores.

-Yo podría hacerlas, mientras me preparo para entrar al equipo- dijo Quinn con seguridad.

-Me gusta tu actitud Barbie, me recuerdas a una joven Sue Sylvester- Dijo la entrenadora, mientras rebuscaba en sus cajones, de donde sacó un portafolios, un horario y una caja un tanto alargada.

La entrenadora tendió el horario a Quinn y comenzó su discurso- A partir de mañana estarás aquí a las 5:55, colocarás los uniformes de mis animadoras en sus cubículos, vendrás a este despacho; tomarás este portátil y lo conectarás a la megafonía del gimnasio y tomarás la hora de llegada de cada una de mis animadoras. Como todavía no las conoces, dentro del portafolios encontrarás sus fichas, con una foto de cada una de ellas.

-¿Y la caja?- Preguntó Quinn algo desconcertada.

-En ella está la chaqueta de las animadoras y otro uniforme, que junto al que llevas puesto ahora, serán tu ropa de Lunes a Viernes, a excepción de que no consigas entrar en las animadoras o que por cualquier causa os dé un descanso.

-Muchas gracias entrenadora- dijo Quinn entusiasmada.

-Nada de gracias. Espero mucho de ti Fabray, no hagas que me arrepienta-Dijo Sue seriamente-Ahora déjame, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Quinn salió de allí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con la sensación de que toda su vida estaba cambiando para bien por una vez.

Lo que ella no sabía es que su vida no iba a cambiar por entrar a las animadoras, si no por un pequeño encontronazo con dos estúpidos jugadores de fútbol y una animadora con un adorable hoyuelo. Una chica que había visto más en 15 segundos que muchos otros en varios años.


End file.
